emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2007
2007 was Emmerdale's 36th year. Production was overseen by Series Producer Kathleen Beedles. 297 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included the reveal that Carl King was his father Tom’s killer, Victoria Sugden setting fire to her family’s house after discovering the truth about her mother’s death, Jimmy King and Kelly Windsor’s turbulent relationship and Diane Sugden’s affair with Billy Hopwood. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January *After finding out from Kelly Windsor that Paddy Kirk didn't actually propose to her, Toni Daggert breaks off her engagement to him. She packs her things and moves to Portugal to live with cousin Latisha, leaving on New Years Day. *David Metcalfe and Eric Pollard take a dodgy DNA test. Eric and girlfriend Val Lambert find the results, which says that David is not Eric's son. However, a few days later, an official DNA test letter arrives, saying that David is Eric's son. *Chas Dingle becomes a main suspect in Tom King's murder. When Chas's cousin Eli is found with the murder weapon, he also becomes the main suspect. Chas is released while Eli is arrested for theft. When Chas punches Rosemary King after she makes a snide remark about Eli's arrest, Chas is arrested for assault. Eventually, this leads to the pair being arrested by DCI Grace Barraclough for Tom's murder. However, the pair are let go when it transpires that there were two horse statues - and Eli stole the one in his possession before the wedding day. *Bob Hope receives a letter that his wife's previous husband's killer Billy Hopwood is due to be released on parole. However, Viv has a change of heart and visits him in prison - telling him that what he did was unforgivable but she wants to move on. This doesn't go down well with Viv and Vic's daughter Kelly, who rips into Viv. Andy Sugden is also angered by his father's return and contemplates telling him to stay away. When Billy's other son Daz Eden discovers his father's pending return, he confronts Andy's adoptive father Jack, who is equally furious. February to be added March to be added April to be added May to be added June to be added July to be added August to be added September to be added October to be added November to be added December Who lives where to be added Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer: Joseph Gilgun (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Actress: Ursula Holden-Gill (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Joseph Gilgun (Nominee) *Best Exit: Lorraine Chase (Nominee), Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Charlie Hardwick (Nominee) *Best Dramatic Performance from a Young Actor or Actress: Eden Taylor-Draper (Winner) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The House Collapse (Winner), The Truck Crash (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Who Killed Tom King? (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Cain and Sadie's Exit (Episode 4470/4471 (21st September 2006)) (Nominee) Inside Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Eden Taylor-Draper (Winner) *Funniest Character: Charlie Hardwick (Winner) British Academy Television Awards *Best Continuing Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) Category:2007 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year